Sirius Potter: to be an Animagus
by Sarah Everdeen-Potter-Jackson
Summary: 5th year Sirius Potter returns to Hogwarts to deal with everything from Ordinary Wizarding Levels to Mass Murderers (more like Marauders). Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry potter or the other people and places they belong the wonderful JK Rowling...

A/N If you are reading this thank you. So yeah I'm not really thinking people will read this but if you are please tell me so I know to continue. So most of the story's that make Harry have a sibling end up him having sister, there are about ten where he has multiple siblings and a few where his there was a mix up and every one thought his brother was the boy who lived. But I haven't found any where he just has an older brother, if there are I would like to read it is my second story, so constructive criticism is ok...but please no hate please. Thanks if your reading this...

* * *

I know, I know your expecting some girl who doesn't know anything about, well, anything and is little Harry's twin and as far as I'm aware there is no sister. If you didn't realize I'm Sirius Remus Potter the older brother of Harry the-oh -so-famous Potter. Now that we've got that out of the way and I know what that sounds like I do not resent my baby brother it just can get annoying that the first thing someone wants to know about you is if your little brother is the "Boy who lived". So yeah the point of this little intro was to explain I am a guy understand good.

Now time for me to explain the Dursley's but I need to hurry up so I can you know tell you more about well me! So I will explain them each with one sentence. Vernon: fat lump and an excuse for something I'm guessing was a man but I can't really tell. Petunia: she could be a giraffe but I can't tell... anyway she might of been nice, but I think after the dramatic timing of her sisters death and getting stuck with me and Harry her brain took a turn for the worst. And last and most certainly least Dudders who I can describe in one word: a pig.

Well now that thats done I'll let you know about me I look almost exactly like my brother only I have Dad's hazel eyes as well but, thankfully Mom's eyesight, so no glasses or scar. Yeah I know, I'm hot but don't worry I have a brain and a heart. So I'm going into my 5th year at Hogwarts in Gryffindor. Some other things to know about me my wand is Larch wood 11 and 1/2 inches Dragon heartstring. I also have three close friends,Lee Jordan ,Fred and George Weasley. But my best friend is probably 'Dani' Black she's awesome but is always judged on because her dad is a mass murder... So Yeah and the only cool thing about being the like most famous guy in school is, I can be myself and fly under the radar of most of the teachers except of course Sour Grapes Snape and the DADA Teacher for the year. For instance, Lockheart said I should go into the Harry Potter look-a-like business and gave me the personal homework of stalking my dear brother! And the year before  
Quiral tried to volunteer me for everything that was even a little dangerous. I don't care that ol'no-nose was on the back of his head I still say Snape was paying him to get me in the hospital wing... Anyway and in my third year Proferser Isally got all mad because I filled her office with cats... So yep that's me Sirius Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting anyone to read this but now I guess I'll continue. by the way I'm a girl so this is how I think boys think and am not trying to be sexist or offend anyone, so ... On with the chapter

* * *

Oh How I hate August. It's like the month is mocking me 'Your almost at Hogwarts but not quite' and as if to make it worst Aunt Marge has to come this year, and the Weasley's have yet to save us. But if I get enough O.W.L.s I'll never have to see these people again.

Now, let me tell you what is so important about me getting a good amount of O.W.L.s, more than the Weasley's, Lee and even Dani... If I get at least 5 O.W.L.s I might be able to get a job on Diagon Ally and live at the Leaky Cauldron. I know, I know 'Your just gonna abandon Harry?' and the answer to that is: HELL NO! All moms ancient spell needs is for there to be some of her DNA in the place Harry calls home. What better than her other son?

I've been studying in the kitchen ignoring my chores(which I probably will pay for later in blood)surrounded with every book I have that I don't need a wand to practice.

Of course that limited me to Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. But then-  
"Get the door!"  
"Where's my Dudders?"

The second biggest muggle I've ever met is Marge Dursley and she just happened to walk in when I was in the middle of perfecting Murtlap Essence (which is a potion usually in stock at the infirmary and used mostly for lack of a better term when people are impaled and something is needed to...make it less painful,well the Healers figure out a way to remove it, basically a magical morphine). There was no where to hide, she was right in the hall but then I noticed the rather big Fern right outside the window.

Oh don't give me that look! That potion was going somewhere and I wasn't drinking it even if the yard would be destroyed. I didn't get to finish it, and some of the side effects for the potion not being completely correct are swelling, limb extension, fish tail, and blue skin.

"Wheres my neffy-poo?"she cooed moving into the living room where Dudley was watching TV and having his 50th meal of the day, I mean for all it's worth he could win lots of money in a pro eating competition, if he wasn't going to live with his parents for the rest of his spoiled life. Harry was coming out from behind the door and carefully making his way over to me, trying not to be seen.

"Sirius?" Harry mumbled,"Can you not... Give Aunt Marge a hard time? Just this once! I swear! Uncle Vernon won't sign my Hogsmeade slip unless we both act well...like Muggles."

I couldn't believe he was already old enough to go to Hogsmeade, little Harry's grow in' up. "Sure, I'll act like a good juvenile delinquent." I laughed " but it'll cost you..."

"Anything! Thanks!"he whispered just in time for Aunt Marge to notice us.

"So!"she exclaimed,"Your both still here are you!"

Harry and I both replied,"Yes" rather monotone might I add, no grateful or ungrateful just a general 'Yes'.

"Don't say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone, it's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you." Marge rambled on,"Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to the orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep."

Wow, personally I think that's a true statement of character. So far both Dursley's failed. Marge wouldn't have let us in and Vernon brought us for the manual labor... Maybe it was the parents...

Anyway,Marge was now yelling at Harry, something about smirking which is inaccurate because Harry wasn't the one who inherited the Potter smirk that was me. I started listening again when I heard our 'dear' aunt's snobby voice "Where is it that you send the boys, again, Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon nearly choked surprised she had turned her questions off us so quickly,"St. Brutus's! It's a fine institution for hopeless cases."

Marge smiled,"I see... Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's boy?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but,"No, not you the other one."

Harry turned giving me a pleading look, I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, they broke my friend, uh...Lee's arm once. But the worst punishment is when they don't give your dorm any hygiene products one umm... student Severus Snape was avoided like the plague because his room mates got that punishment."

"Excellent!" She chuckled delighted," I won't have this nippy-nappy wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it! A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of one hundred." She turned back to me, "Have you been beaten?"

It took everything not to burst out laughing at that point but I somehow managed,"Yeah, not with a cane but broomsticks, old-fashion... You know.".

I was definitely enjoying making up this stuff way to much because she narrowed her eyes, " Why are you smirking! If you can speak of your beatings with a smile on your face they obviously aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, you should tell them you approve full hearted that these two should get extra beatings!"

I opened my mouth but, Uncle Vernon quickly switched subjects "Heard the news this morning,Marge? What about that escaped prisoner,eh?"

It has been a whole three days. I haven't joked, pranked or even made a 'smart ass' comment to her. It had to be a record. She is the most vial, obnoxious, annoying, ignorant, smelly thing I've ever had to live in the same building with, and that includes Malfoy and Dudley.

Why do I say that, you might ask? Her dog, Ripper decided to sleep on my bed and apparently that, according to Aunt Marge means I have to sleep on the couch. Not to mention Harry and I got alternating Walker and Pooper Scooper days. All I want to do is throw the dog in a Dumpster somewhere. And I usually like dogs when they aren't raised by Satan herself!

But we're half way through her visit! I could practically see Kings Cross Station! Then she decided to insult mum, let me tell you in my 15 years I have found no one stupid enough to insult mum in front of Harry except Aunt Petunia and possibly Draco Malfoy. Let me tell you it doesn't end well. Here's what happened:

"You mustn't blame yourself for how they turned out, Vernon" she said," if there is something rotten on the inside there's nothing you can do about it".

She was pushing it for me but she had been for months... Sorry, days.

She smiled venomously,"It's one of the basic rules of breeding, you see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pups-".

All of a sudden there was glass flying everywhere and cries of 'Marge!Marge,are you all right?'. I look at Harry knowing that it wasn't her so called 'strong grip' and so did Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. I could practically see Harry's Hogsmeade form fly out the window.

* * *

We somehow got through four more days until what I like to call 'the big balloon'. It started with Marge's compliments to the nosh, then comparing Harry to a dog. Then it got serious.

"It all comes down to blood" she assured,"Like I was saying the other day! Bad Blood will out! Now, I'm not saying nothing against your family Petunia, but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best of families. She ran off with that wastrel and these are the results!"

Bad egg! I almost got up and choked her right there, instead I decided to give her a taste of this new potion I created that could instantly stop bleeding if there's a cut, but from what I've found it's extremely painful in any other situation. Sadly, I never got a chance to do that.

Unwisely she continued,"This Potter, you never told me what he did?"

"He-didn't work" Uncle Vernon lied. I clench my teeth I was pretty use to Snape insulting Dad but not even he could deny my dad was one of the best Aruors to ever walk through the Ministry of Magic and here my dear uncle is claiming he's 'unemployed'.

"Just as I thought!", she yelled,"Good for nothing, no account, lazy scrounger who-"

I slammed the table, pushing my chair out from under me,"You know nothing about our father and have no right to assume he's beneath you!" I yelled.

Harry stood up next to me and said "There are people I know who would have smashed your head in before they let you get away with saying that stuff about our parents!"

"MORE BRANDY!" Vernon screamed his face purple,"both of you, upstairs,now!"

"No, Vernon," hiccuped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) –"

"They didn't die in a car crash!"

You could see the steam coming out of his ears, anyone with eyes and a brain would stop talking but no,"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little –"

That's when it happened, her fingers, then her palm, her arm until she was so big they'd accept her as a Thanksgiving float. Next thing you know she's doing exactly that floating away! She tried to hold on to the fern tree but it was just making her go further into the sky, the human contact must have caused the side effects of the Murtlap Essence to occur.

"Sirius!" Harry was on the stairs pulling both of our trunks behind him, "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Then Vernon had a lumpy hand around my throat,"YOU WILL BRING HER BACK! AND PUT HER RIGHT!" He screamed.

I took my wand out and cast a Disarming Charm before I grumbled that she got what she deserved, even though he was unconscious.

Harry and I left that night not knowing where we were going but that was the beginning of my absolute favorite year at Hogwarts.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

Click the Review button!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I'm going to Follow the books as much as possible, but if anyone has ideas for pranks that Sirius, Lee and the twins can play on Snape, Flinch or the student I'm going to need some help.

* * *

Now, any sane normal person, even if they were a wizard, would be scared out of their mind that they just broke the law. Of course, they were not there when Marge took flight!

"Did you see that?" I sniggered,"That my dear brother was comedy gold! Absolutely hilarious! Worthy of the Marauders!".

"Who?", Harry queried. Oh, right Harry was to young to even slightly remember them.

"I'll tell you when your older. Maybe I'll even give you the map." I grinned. I can't imagine what Harry would do if he knew about my name sakes. The dog, and the wolf. The Murder and the ... Well I haven't heard about Uncle Moony in 13 years so who knows what job he has now.

We collapsed on the wall of Magnolia Crescent, exhausted. Where were we going to go? What was I thinking? Turning Marge into a float was Harry's fault, but the fact that it was accidental magic combined with the fact that he's the 'boy-who-lived' he wouldn't get in trouble. But I purposely used magic against my muggle uncle. I was screwed.

We were brought no muggle money or friends we could contact. We might have som gallons at the bottom of our trunks, but what good was that if we couldn't get to London? And even if we did get to London, would the Ministry be after us? The Weasley's we in Egypt, Lee was god knows where, and Dani lived with the Malfoy's who wouldn't hesitate putting Harry and me behind bars.

Than Harry was standing rummaging in his trunk mumbling something about living as an outcast.

"What are you doing?", I said utterly defeated.

"Well, we can't just sit here forever. We broke wizarding law! If we stay here the ministry will catch us and put us in Azkaban!" Harry whispered glaring at me.

"Calm down! You saved the whole wizarding world! They aren't going to throw you in Azkaban for Underaged Magic!" ,I rolled my eyes. What a drama queen...

"You don't-" Harry was cut off by growling in the bushes. Harry leaned forward "Lumos!" He shouted. It was a dog, a dog that was 3 feet tall when on all fours. It had black fur, so black that it looked like two floating yellow eyes.

Then there were headlights and a double-decker bus came screeching down the ally. I panic pulling Harry back, both of us tripping over his trunk. I banged my head on the wall I was sitting on a minute ago.

I looked back at the bush, but the dog was gone. It was weird, it almost looked like- nah, it couldn't have been the grim. The grim was a myth that Dad and Uncle Padfoot made up so people wouldn't come to close to them in their animagus forms.

Then I heard a voice say "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on aboard and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, I'll be your conductor this-"

Stan Shunpike

I remember this guy he was keeper on the Slythrian team in my second year. He was terrible.

"What you doin' down there for?" He said incredulously.

"Fell over" Harry answered in annoyed tone. He better not be annoyed a me considering I just saved his life.

"'Choo fell over for?" Ah, now we see why he wasn't a Ravenclaw, the idiot.

"I don't know. 'Choo stand in' for?" I winced at my poor attempt at mimicking his accent.

Shunpike glared at me, "'Member 'choo lil' Gryffindor chaser" he looked back at Harry,"'Choo lookin' at?".

"There was this big black thing", Harry cringed and pointed to the bush,"Like a dog...but massive...".

"Oh..." Stan replied"Woss that on your 'ead?" He pointed at Harry's scar.

I got up,"it's a sc-", I started but Harry kicked my shin and said it was nothing.

Shunpike looked confused, "'Woss you name?".

I got ready for the gasp and the oh-thank-you-mr-potter's but instead,"Neville Longbottom"

I look at Harry, I know that being famous had to be annoying, but what was he doing?

"So," Harry said changing the subject,"This bus can go anywhere?"

"Yep," Shunpike said patting the bus proudly,"anywhere you like, as long as its on land. Can't do 'nuffink underwater. 'Ere, you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out 'cho wand hand, dincha?". He had his eyebrows scrunched together and his hand scratching his jaw he might have been on the cover of 'Screwing in Lightbulbs for dummies'.

"Yeah, of course. How much to get to London?", I said.

He looked back at me,"For the both, 'choos? One Galleon and five Sickles, six extra Sickles you can get 'ot chocolate, and fur eight 'choo can get a bottle of water and a toofbrush in the color of your choice!". It was like he was a five year old proud he could remember a big word.

I shoved 2 galleons into his hand and got on the bus Harry right behind me.

It looked like a moving first-class infirmary compleat with chandelier and spiral staircase. It could have been a moving motel but the living quarters were to small.

"You two can 'ave those two.", Stan pointed at to of the lumpy beds with... chains? What are they for?"This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Sirius and Neville, Ern." Shunpike introduced us to the old guy at the wheel.

"Take 'er away, Ern!" Stan shouted.

Have you ever seen the Star Trek movies? When they go at warp speed? It's almost like that only nothing is bolted to to floor, so every thing swung toward the back. I guessed that's what the chains were for as I banged my head again, this time on the window.

"This is where we was before you flagged us down. Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?" Stan yelled.

"How come the Muggles don't here the bus?" Harry asked.

"Them!" Shunpike commented. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."

"Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."

Shunpike moved around as if the bus wasn't moving, must take loads of practice. Seconds later he came down with a particularly warty witch. BANG!

The bus skated to a stop the witch wobbled off aimlessly. Then the bus sprang back to life, causing me to bang my head on the bed post. I'm just having bad today aren't I?

Stan proceeded to sit and start reading the daily prophet.

"That man!" Harry said, coming out of his blank stare . "He was on the Muggle news!"

Stan chucked, "Sirius Black, 'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville. Where you been?"

Sirius? Uncle Pads? That story is old! Why would that be in the paper?

"Can I see that?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows, he handed me the paper.

**_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_**

**_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._**

**_"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_**

**_Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._**

**_"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?"_**

**_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand which Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse."_**

I look at his picture he looks nothing like he used to, granted I was three and don't have define memory of him but, I remember the guy who was always laughing and got Harry a toy broom for his birthday. I never imagined what he would look like after twelve years in prison, I certainly didn't think he'd still be laughing. But he was, only now he had a beard that was so long it was almost as long as Dumbledor's, hair so disgusting it almost beat Snape's, but somehow his eyes were still the same blue-grey his daughters were. Not to mention the fact that his skin was pulled so tight it looked like he had underwent several plastic surgery's.

"Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" Shunpike said as I handed the paper to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened as he read, when he was finished he looked up and asked "He murdered thirteen people? With one curse?

"Yep," said Stan. "In front of witnesses an' all broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"

"Ar," said Ern darkly.

Stan swivelled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry.

"Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said.

Poor Dani must be hearing that everywhere. She still thinks he's innocent and is most likely being bother day and night by reporters.

"What, Voldemort?" I glared, it's ridiculous all this 'You-Know-Who' crap.

"You outta your tree?" yelped Stan, looking left and right as if Death Eaters would jump out from the corners. "'Choo say 'is name for?"

"Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, He - He forgot -"

"Forgot!" said Stan weakly, what a baby! "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast..."

"So - so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted changing the subject.

"Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say... anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo" - Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again, and I roll my eyes - "all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over."

"Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way.'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.

"What?" said Harry.

"Laughed," said Stan. "Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"

"Oh, Come on he wasn't always mad. And you were what five,Six when that happened? You didn't know him before he went crazy. You don't know that any of that is true," I said, not that I didn't agree but spending time with Dani has gotten to me. "Besides half of it was written by Skeeter. She only writes, what , 20% the truth, 50% gossip and 30% lies?

"'Choo friends wi'ch 'is daughter ain't ya?" Stan scowled as if he smelled something sour." It a coinc'dence choo name Sirius?".

"Well, If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his calm. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you... after what he did..."

"They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?"

"Gas explosion," grunted Ernie.

"An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"

Ernie suddenly shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."

I don't know about the dementers but, I wouldn't have gone up against Sirius when he was playing, if he really mad? I think anything with a brain would be running in the opposite direction including me! I don't care how un-Gryffindorish it is!

We were on there for the rest of the night by the time morning came around we were the last two passengers.

"Right then," said Stan, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"

"Diagon Alley," said Harry.

"Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then."

With another bang we were off. My stomach gave a lurch, I hadn't gotten carsick until that night, but Aunt Petunia's nosh looked the same coming out as it did going in. Then the bus stopped, Stan looked as if he'd been told to eat a cockroach.

"C'me on!", he shouted." I got a 'lean 'at up!"

"Have fun!" I mumble grabbing my bags and gagging a little at the lingering taste. Harry lugged on behind me until...

"There you are, Harry," said a voice. It was obvious in that short sentence that it the man was either powerful or full of himself, for a minute I thought it was Lockheart. Until I remember that his mind words without personality or memory.

Of course Stan had to shout "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!", right in my ear. Today really wasn't my day.

"What didja call Neville, Minister?" he said excitedly.

This portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, was the Minister of Magic? How'd he manage that?

"Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully, his spit flying into my face. "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!"

"Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now..."

"Um... What am I suppose to do?" I stared, apparently he hadn't noticed me. "I know I didn't save the Wizarding World from utter doom, but I'm still here!"

"Oh, Yes of course!" Fudge stuttered. "You must be the brother! What was your name again?"

"Sirius"

He flinched back as if I insulted him. I'm going to have to get use to that, it's going to be happening a lot unless they actually catch Dani's dad. "Well," Fudge smiled shakily. "I'm sure Tom can find you a nice room well I talk to your brother."

He pulled Harry into the Leaky Cauldron. What did he think that because I have the same name as a mad man I automatically was one? I push my way into the bar. A hunched man, Tom I guess, came straight up to me grabbing both Harry and I's trunks.

"Would you like a room?" Tom asked. I nodded, he raised his hands motioning for me to wait there as he pulled the trunks up the steps and disappeared.

"Sirius?" A female voice. I spun on my heal to see a girl with waist long straight brown hair. A girl I'd know almost my whole life.

It was non other then,

Danielle Black

* * *

Review

Follow

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sirius Potter and Dani Black.

A/N Thanks again if your reading this.

* * *

It turns out, I was right there were reporters around every corner for Dani sense her fathers miraculous escape. So many reporters that the Malfoy's kicked her out. Jerks

But I shouldn't complain because everyone else is skirting around me like I'm a time bomb. Maybe I am.

Well Harry went around the stores, gawking at brooms, getting school supplies, and eating ice cream like the celebrity he is, Dani and I were getting treated like those people. You know what I mean the people you don't want near your kids. Even Madam Malkin!

"Ah... Y-yes! Of c-course, I'll get you new r-robes." She stuttered terrified.

It was stupid! We weren't even in contact with Sirius and we're being treated poorly, it almost makes you wonder what would happen if we were helping Padfoot! Then the Weasley's arrived bring the Sunshine and ill rats of Egypt!

" Siri and Dani sittin' in a tree..." Not to mention the annoying jingles and embarrassing nicknames, who doesn't love those?

"Come on, guys! You have to promise me you wont do this after I turn sixteen!" I whined carefully placing a clue about my birthday. No one ever remembered it with the excitement of going to Hogwarts. Excluding Dani of corse.

As if to prove my point the twins laughed,"Well that's months away, Siri! We have tons of time to annoy you!"

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Yeah, guess your right." I walk away, not wanting to be the guy to make a fuss over turning sixteen, I'll do that next year when I'm old enough to take the Apparition Test.

As I'm walking up to Harry I heard Dani yell, "Urg... You twits his birthday is tomorrow." And the sound of two smacks. Not going to lie that made me feel better,good ol'Dani.

"Hey Harry" I said pushing him on the arm, "I heard Ron's rat is sick?"

"Yeah, Scabber's caught something in Egypt" Ron frowned.

"Well, do you think he'll finally die?", I snickered. "I mean he's been alive... about twelve years?"

Ron looked at me like I was insane, "Die?" He questioned, he turned back to Harry and Hermione, "Scabber's might die! We need to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium, now!"

"Oh, I wanted to get some a pet anyway!" Hermione said calmly running after them.

I went back over to the twins and Dani, rolling my eyes at their antics.

"So! Who wants to go prank Harry?" I asked.

"Sirius! We can't prank Harry-" Dan started

Before Fred interrupted, "Oh come on don't be a buzz kill, Dani! You are the only girl we talk to who isn't on the Quidditch team!"

She glared at him," Don't interrupt me you dummy," she fumed turning to George and I, " we can't prank Harry. Without pranking Ron and Hermione!"

I smirked looking at all of them. " Ok, so here's what I'm thinking..."

* * *

The prank was a simple classic. After all we couldn't use magic. Doesn't mean it wouldn't have been awesome if Mrs. Weasley didn't catch us with the two cent Veritaserum, which to be honest wasn't the best idea considering real Veritaserum is illegal. But this stuff was over the counter- cheap, safe, and LEAGLE. It only let the 'giver' ask one question that the 'drinker' must answer truthfully. Really harmless.

But now Dani and I aren't allowed into Diagon Ally for the rest of the day. How the twins got out of this one I don't know.

"Dani?" I asked looking over at her from the couch." Is this how it always is for you? People skirting around you like your planing their murder?"

"Being honest?" Her eyebrow raised, I nodded. "Yes, they think anyone even slightly connected to my dad is a DeathEater. It's childish and stupid."

"Except for Harry" I rolled my eyes. Of course we're DeathEaters in the Ministry's eyes! It doesn't mater that we were three when Voldemort was destroyed, no why would it?

"Well, he was one year old, Sirius..." I heard her laugh.

"So your saying that if we were two years younger we wouldn't be considered 'a danger to ourselves and others'?" I sighed throwing my copy of Goshawk's Guide to Herbology to the coffee table and staring at her.

"You have no right to be mad! This just started happening to you! Try living with it all the time!" She yelled

Dani slowly calmed down"Your right Harry is treated better because of the obvious. Not because he's younger but that any doubt that he was a perfect little angel was erased twelve years ago on Halloween! It's not his fault and its just as unfair to treat him like shit for no reason as it is us."

"Let's just both stop. We're supposed to be doing our homework." I whispered picking the book back up.

"Yeah, I guess"She sighed obviously not completely over it.

"How much soil will..."

* * *

It's my Birthday! 16! If I really wanted to I could learn to drive! Or... yep that's all I can think of. Well, it's still pretty cool!

Dani and I had stayed up all night studying. I had almost forgot it was 16. But Dani didn't.

Now let me explain something about the Blacks. All Walburga Black tried to do with her life was protect the family name, she did this all the way to her deathbed. She wasn't quite expecting her golden boy, Regulus, would die years before her, leavening her with no choice but to 'reclaim' Sirius . So her only problem was that the Black name wouldn't live pass this generation. And then she died and Sirius went to Azkaban, leavening Dani with a poisoned name and eight family vaults, full to the brim with Wizarding Money and 'Priceless Airloomes'.

Putting all this into consideration it was still a big surprise when she got me a Firebolt! I'm not even kidding a real honest to god FIREBOLT! There are no words to describe gratitude when your friend buys you an expensive broom that there is absolutely no way you could ever pay them back for. However there is a lot of hugging and jumping.

Not going to lie I made a compleat and utter fool of myself this morning! But we are now getting on the train and had no clue what so ever the suprise that I was about to get.

And yet Dani finally revealed rather quiet that she had gotten... Prefect.

* * *

I'm having writers block sorry for the wait please review, How would you react to

A. Your best friend being expected to be a goody two shoes

B. Your Uncle that you barely remember but thought abandoned you

Also, how do you guys like Dani?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't Updated in awhile... But I'm here now! on with the story!

* * *

There's something about sitting on the Hogwarts Express that makes everything feel connected. A feeling of importance, family. But this year I couldn't help thinking about how my father sat in one of these compartments with Black, granted that was seventeen years ago but it happened.

Then there was the fact that Lee's parents didn't want him hanging out with Dani, until Black was caught. The twins went with him, in a different compartment, leavening me and Dani.

"You can go with them if them if you want" she grumbled.

"If I wanted to go with them, I would have already. Lee will eventually come around." I rolled my eyes, I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately."Just you wait!".

"He's not allowed to 'come around'." Dani said scooting to the left to let some hyper 2nd years go by.

"Well, since when has Lee done what he's 'allowed" to do?"I reminded her ." We aren't 'allowed' to replace Drought of Living Death in Snape's closet with a Pepper-Up Potion. Does that mean I won't mysteriously happen a some point this year? Probably not!"

She looked at me like I was insane, " You know I have to go to the Prefect's meeting right now... I could tell them all of you evil schemes..." She hinted a grin spreading across her face.

"But their your evil schemes, too!" I pointed out, "Why would you rat out yourself?"

That's when I see Harry sticking his head out of an compartment a few doors up, he looked both ways and then shut the door. That didn't look suspicion at all!

" I'll see you on the road back from Arrogance Town!" Dani said continuing down the hallway to the Prefects Compartment. That's when I decided that ease dropping on my little brother wasn't immoral, even though it obviously was.

I opened the door to the one down from the one Harry opened. There was only one little Second year there, "Can I sit here?".

"Sure, I'm Ginny Weasley, remember? My brothers are some of your best friends..." She smiled at me.

"Of course I remember you!" Um... How did I forget that Fred and George had a sister? Well, I was a little preoccupied with my own family problems right now, so stop judging me! "I'm just...uh... Gonna sit here for awhile, okay?" With that I put my ear against the wall.(a/n this conversation is courtesy of JK)

"...Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. don't go looking for trouble, Harry -"I heard Hermione say in snobbishly protective voice. Looking for trouble? What kind of idiot would look for Trouble?

Then Harry said not even bothering to keep the annoyance out of his tone,"I Don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me."

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily, as if it was him my Black was after!

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I Mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too..." "What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly. A small buzzing sound was coming from somewhere. The, looked all around the compartment."It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, there was some rustling and then the noise got louder.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione. "Yeah... mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry." "Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

"No! Well... I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys... but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?""Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled sharply , "or it'll wake him up." Wake who up? There more rustling and than all noise stopped for awhile.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me.""Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain -"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an uninterested way "But that's not Why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honey Dukes."

I stopped listening after that, until they said my name," Maybe Sirius can sign it!".

"Well, look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." I heard a smug drawl from their compartment, Malfoy,great just great.

Then I heard Dani behind me, "Siri, what are you doing?", I turned and there she was.

"Ah... Ease dropping on Harry?", I said putting on a chesey grin. "Dani, you don't think you might be able to use your new Prefect powers to put Malfoy in his place, do you?"

"Sure, if he's currently doing something wrong"

"He's harassing Harry"

"Then let's have some fun!" an excited gleam appearing in her eyes. With that she disappeared from the doorway.

I turned to Ginny," Wanna come?"

She shook her head as a little Blond Ravenclaw ran by and she proceeded to follow her. I shrug and make my way to Harry's compartment.

_"Did your mother die of shock?" _I grimaced in disgust.

"Was that line worth a detention, Malfoy?" Dani smirked as I got to the corridor.

"Well, no one here to give me one now is there, dear cousin?" The ferret sneered.

"Oh! Right, except for me and who I'm gonna assume is the new DADA teacher?"she smiled, obviously taking pleaser in his quick departure

That's when I realized who was in the corner.

"MOONY!?"

The raggedy man jumped nearly a foot in the air in his hast and tiredness he yelled, "Prongs! Padfoot!"

Then coming out of his daze mumbled something that sounded like 'I... I thought you- Oh, Oh that makes more sense, yes'. He had looked pretty much the same, sandy hair, drooping eyes from lack of sleep, scares deep but old. In fact the only thing incredibly different about him were the newly showing frown lines and gray hairs.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," he smiled sadly inclining his head in a nod. " Miss. Black."

" What's with the formal greetings? Come on Uncle Remus! It's us!", Dani laughed.

" I suppose but I am for the time being your teacher and should be addressed as such", he said his smile brightening when he look at Dani. I can almost the stress of his secret pushing him into a slouch, he used to stand taller... having help must have made his life a little easier back then. That's when I first thought of it, What if Dani and I become Animagus to help out?

Then to train came to an abrupt stop,

Ron almost instantly started drooling over the thought of the feast when Hermione interrupted him.

"We can't be there _yet_," said Hermione, glancing at her watch.

Now, you know that foreshadowing detail that you don't realize matches with what was about to happen until its over? There's always one, sometimes they're in plan sight and you catch them but nine times out of ten you don't realize what your getting into. This was one of the few ten percent.

If the temperature drops dramatically, all the lights go out, and you feel like its the end of the world; there are two possibilities (1) Dementors (2)Global warming. And of the options anyone sane would pray for number 2, I know I was! But a last I was in a place with my brother, the poster-boy of bad luck, no amount of praying could stop this ineffability!

As the hand pulled open the door I could only hear my fathers voice, "Lily! Get the kids! I'll hold him off"

Then there was a white wave pushing the prison guard away from us, as both Harry and Dani head's slumped to my shoulders and they past out.

* * *

Who knew that chocolate had healing properties? Professor Lupin.

Who was for some reason carrying around chocolate? Professor Lupin

Who got to have chocolate? Sirius Potter. And _I _didn'teven have to faint!

Now the train was really at Hogsmeade! The first thing we did was get a carriage with the twins and Lee.

"Hey, Are you guys ok? I heard that there were some Dementors on bored!" Fred exclaimed, giving me a bad feeling that the word had already spread.

"And two people even fainted!" George confirmed.

" Really? Did you find out who?" Dani said, looking around nervously as if someone would dare to call her out on something as small this. That would be a sure trip to the hospital wing before you even made it to the Great Hall!

"No, some Slythrian's are telling everyone that Harry fainted but nothing's for certain." Lee answered.

"Good." I heard Dani whisper.

At our first glance at Hogwarts I looked over at my friends, our little make-shift family , and couldn't help but smile, "Welcome Home, Guys."

* * *

Thank you to Guin Parris for reviewing every chapter and following my story

All feedback, Welcome!

Review

Follow

Favorite Please! ;)


End file.
